1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to wireless communication, and, more particularly, to remote activation of and communication with power-limited devices using radio frequency (RF) signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remote communication has fast become a preferred method of interaction between two devices; e.g., an activator device and a remote device(s). For example, a service provider will typically transmit data to a customer's device that is located remotely from the service provider's location. Such transmission of data occurs over widespread communication channels thereby making remote communication the most cost-effective and realistic form of communication between the devices. In some instances the means of communication is wireless. Power supply for the activator device is generally controlled by the service provider and is easily accessible. However, power supply at the remote device(s) may not always be consistent or easily accessible, and may be limited. Nonetheless, remote communication from the activator device to the remote device(s) is still the preferred method of transmitting/receiving data between the devices.